


The Silence Between

by tresa_cho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek seeks comfort on the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слов не нужно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275581) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



> I thought I had posted this, but I didn't, so I am posting it now in honour of Derek Hale Appreciate Day!

Derek inhaled, sensation flickering back to awareness as he opened his eyes. The stench of sex surrounded him, and warmth radiated from the two in bed beside him. The two currently shaking the bed.

He grunted and flipped onto his side, nuzzling Stiles’ cheek.

“Oh, we woke him, Lyds,” Stiles said. He huffed out a laugh, hand slapping at Derek.

“Call me that again, and you won’t get to come for a week,” Lydia said. She held herself, cradled in Stiles’ thighs, her hair swaying as she moved. Her curves seemed to glow in the light of the full moon.

“She’s torturing me, Derek.” Stiles whined, low in his throat, and tossed his head on the pillow. He locked eyes with Derek and grinned. Lydia slowed her ride, and lowered her head onto Stiles’ chest. “How are you? Any urge to howl, kill, and maim?”

“Other than the instinctive urge to make Stiles stop. Talking.” Lydia growled and took Stiles’ nipple gently between her teeth. His yelp choked off, skittering into a giggle.

Stiles gasped for Derek, and Derek captured Stiles’ mouth, drinking in the sounds he made. Stiles grasped his hand and twisted their fingers together. “Derek?”

“Fine. I’m fine.” Derek breathed in Stiles’ heady pants. He tipped his head until their foreheads touched. “Thank you-”

“No. Stop. I told you.” Stiles met his eyes, gaze fierce despite the sweat beading on his forehead. “You need us on the full moon. We’re here for you on the full moon. And any other time. All you need to do is drive up.”

Drive up. Spend the weekend in Stiles’ college apartment. Fall asleep in a pile of arms and legs that cocooned him and kept him safe. Wanted. Loved.

“Bored up here.” Lydia sang with a roll of her hips. Stiles smiled and pressed his free hand into the flesh of her thigh. “Entertain. Me.”

Stiles did.


End file.
